


A Lizard and a Wolf T-pose at an arbys

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Trash Lizard and Dubstep Wolf have a routine.





	A Lizard and a Wolf T-pose at an arbys

Dubstep Wolf wasn't a friend to the League of Freedom, but she was a friend to Trash Lizard.

They had a routine. Every Wednesday they would meet at the Arby's parking lot a T-pose for an hour before heading off their separate ways.

It was Wednesday again.

Trash Lizard had stopped coming up with excuses every time he left the mansion every Wednesday afternoon. He ran out only after 2 weeks.

Rex just sorta let him do his own thing from time to time.

He arrived at the Arbys and there stood waiting was Dubstep Wolf. Trash Lizard smiled and ran over to the other, scooping her into a hug.

"I missed you!!" He said, Dubstep Wolf allowed it. "Trash Lizard, please you saw me like a week ago." The other set her down. "I still don't know why everyone else hates you so much."

"Because my goal is to bring fear to them, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He always keeps forgetting that.

"So, ready?" Dubstep Wolf asked, walking over to the entrance of the Arbys. Trash Lizard smiled, fork tongue sticking out of his mouth. Nodding enthusiastically as he stood in front of Dubstep Wolf.

Both of them assumed the T-Pose position and stared into each other eyes - unblinking.

Robodino came by at one point. Looking at the two of them in confusion. "Hey, What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Bringing peace to the Arby employees." Dubstep Wolf replied, not moving in the slightest.

Robodino left after that.

The two of them will stay like that for an hour. They will part ways and later that night Dubstep Wolf will return to the Mansion to blare her music as loud as the boombox can manage before being run off the property by a very pissed off Rex.

Just like clockwork.

**Author's Note:**

> dubstep wolf belongs to thewidowskiss


End file.
